


An Adventure Just For Us

by Smackofjellyfish



Series: Doctor Who Romance [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackofjellyfish/pseuds/Smackofjellyfish
Summary: I ship it.





	1. Prompt: December 24: Christmas Eve - anticipation, waiting, an arrival, a return

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Romance genre ahead! Kissing and a happy ending, as always.**
> 
> Interconnected 100-ish-word fics (drabbles) for the [Twelvetide Drabbles 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TwelvetideDrabbles2018) challenge. For every drabble posted to the challenge between December 24, 2018-January 6, 2019, the challenge curator ([elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane)) will donate to the Hebrew Immigrant Aid Society (HIAS). 
> 
> Prompts given each day of the challenge:
> 
> 12/24: Christmas Eve - anticipation, waiting, an arrival, a return  
> 12/25: Christmas Day - gifts, surprise, change, something new  
> 12/26: St. Stephen’s Day - caskets, headaches, horses  
> 12/27: St. John the Apostle - loyalty, friendship, booksellers, authors, scholars  
> 12/28: Feast of the Holy Innocents - grief, mourning, loss  
> 12/29: St. Thomas Becket - clergy, church/monastery/abbey, atonement, scourging  
> 12/30: St. Egwin - fish, water, key, unlocked/set free  
> 12/31: St. Sylvester - forest, cave, dragon  
> 1/1: Mary, the Mother of Jesus - parents/meet the parents/parenting  
> 1/2: St. Basil - hospitals, schools, exorcism  
> 1/3: Feast of the Holy Name of Jesus - naming, nickname, pet names  
> 1/4: St. Simeon - solitude, contemplation, withdrawn/withdrawal  
> 1/5: Twelfth Night - feast, party, festival, celebration  
> 1/6: Epiphany - realization, sudden understanding

Yaz stared out the window of her family's flat. A perfect dusting of snow lay over the hill below, and she could see couples and families strolling along, enjoying the lovely Christmas Eve weather. She was happy for them, just as she was happy for Graham and Ryan, who had decided to spend the holidays together at the house Graham had shared with Grace. 

But as always, she felt a little left out. Left out of Ryan and Graham's strengthening relationship, left out of the Christmas celebrations all around her, left out of her own family’s scattered plans for the evening. 

A distant and familiar wheezing sound reached her ears through the window glass.


	2. Prompt: December 25: Christmas Day - gifts, surprise, change, something new

Yaz ran down the hill toward the TARDIS. She admitted that she was more excited than usual, because she knew that Graham and Ryan wouldn't be joining them. Not on Christmas. She loved traveling with them, but the trips she took with just the Doctor were special.

The blue door opened as she reached it, a familiar arm pulled her inside, and then she was being kissed by the woman who had turned her world on its head and made her feels things she had never felt with any man or woman before.

"I have a surprise for you," murmured the Doctor when they came up for breath.


	3. Prompt: December 26: St. Stephen’s Day - caskets, headaches, horses

The TARDIS doors opened once they landed, and the Doctor and Yaz stepped outside. The landscape was delicate and wintery, light snow falling on the bare silver branches of trees all around them. 

They walked to a clearing, then stopped. In front of them stood a circle of figures dressed in black, with black veils draped over their heads. Two horse-like figures, also covered in black, were hitched to a large black wagon in the center of the circle.

The Doctor frowned. "This isn’t right." She took Yaz’s hand and squeezed it. "Let’s go find out what’s happened."


	4. Prompt: December 27: St. John the Apostle - loyalty, friendship, booksellers, authors, scholars

One black-covered figure turned to greet them, and slowly pushed back its veil. Yaz gasped at the leathery, tentacled face. But the eyes… the eyes were unfathomably kind and peaceful. 

“Ood!” The Doctor exclaimed. Yaz squinted at her. She was never quite sure if the Doctor was saying actual words or just making random sounds. She felt her hand squeezed again. “Yaz, an Ood! So exciting.”

“Doctor,” the Ood said… or thought. Yaz felt as if the words were inside her own head. 

“What are you doing on this planet?” The Doctor asked.

“I was called here to preside.”


	5. Prompt: December 28: Feast of the Holy Innocents - grief, mourning, loss

The figures in the circle made space for them to join the others.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor whispered into Yaz’s ear. “This isn’t what I brought you here for.”

Yaz shook her head and smiled at the other woman. While she certainly hadn’t expected the Doctor’s surprise to be a funeral, she was oddly pleased to be included, welcomed even, by these beings. It felt intimate, as if instead of being an observer on an alien planet she was participating.

“What you seek is here,” the Ood communicated from the other side of the circle. “But first we must allow the mourners to grieve, in the rightful way of things.”


	6. Prompt: December 29: St. Thomas Becket - clergy, church/monastery/abbey, atonement, scourging

“Who was it?” Yaz asked as she walked with the Doctor after the ceremony. The Ood was several yards ahead of them.

The Doctor shrugged. “Someone’s mother, or father, or brother or sister. Someone loved enough for the family to call the Ood to preside over their funeral.”

“Are the Ood like clergy, then?”

The other woman smiled. “Not exactly. But they are closely attuned to life and death and everything in between, and many species turn to them in times of need. I’ve felt honored every time I’ve met them.” She gazed off into the distance, as if remembering something both happy and sad. Then she jumped up and tugged at Yaz’s hand.

“There it is! Come on!”


	7. Prompt: December 30: St. Egwin - fish, water, key, unlocked/set free

The Doctor pulled Yaz down a snowy hill to the edge of a purple and silver lake. It sparkled as if full of glitter, and a large door appeared out of nowhere in front of the water. 

The imposing iron structure refused to budge when Yaz pushed at it. The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but just give it a moment.”

As if it had heard her, the door creaked open and someone beckoned them inside. As Yaz’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that the figure had a body like a human, but its head was scaled like a fish’s. Attached to its mouth was a container of water.

“She’s a Hath,” the Doctor whispered into her ear.


	8. Prompt: December 31: St. Sylvester - forest, cave, dragon

Yaz looked around at what appeared to be a large cave. Vines covered the walls and lush trees grew up to the ceiling.

In the corner, an enormous dragon lay sleeping. It opened one eye as they approached, and the Hath walked calmly toward it. She patted the giant head and held out her hand. The dragon happily ate whatever the Hath had offered, and purred like a kitten.

Yaz giggled as the Doctor took the opportunity to pull Yaz into a shadowed corner. 

“The dragon is the protector of this cave,” the Doctor murmured. “But the Hath have tamed her.” Yaz felt her smile against her cheek. “Much as you have me, I suppose.”


	9. Prompt: January 1: Mary, the Mother of Jesus - parents / meet the parents / parenting

“You’re not in the least tame,” Yaz murmured against the Doctor’s neck. “That’s why I love you.”

The answering chuckle rumbled through her. And then she was being pulled, again, trailing the Doctor as she hurried to the other side of the cave. A dark inkspot of a pool lay before them, its surface broken frequently by silver and blue. The Doctor laughed with joy.

“Hath babies! I’d forgotten they hatch this time of year. Yaz, look. You can only see baby Hath once a year.”

“And only if you can get past the _dragon,_ ” Yaz added.

The Doctor nodded. “It looks like we’re just in time. By the way, a Hath year is ten human years.”


	10. Prompt: January 2: St. Basil - hospitals, schools, exorcism

They walked around the pool, admiring the tiny creatures so new to this world, to life. Another inky pool of water appeared to their left. This time the creatures were larger, huddled in groups.

“Schools of… fish-like beings?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. “Quite literally. Because the young Hath can’t leave the water, they learn telepathically. Sort of like human children in a classroom.”

“They’re so different from us,” Yaz observed. “And yet so similar at the same time.”

“Across the universe, that’s always the way. We’re more alike than different, and both our similarities and differences are what make us beautiful.”


	11. Prompt: January 3: Feast of the Holy Name of Jesus - naming, nickname, pet names

“How do they know when they’re old enough to come out of the water?” Yaz asked.

“Once, they never did. But as more species traveled to other planets, including this one, the Hath wanted to interact with them. So, they found ways to survive on land. They still try to keep their children in their natural habitat for as long as possible. They don’t even name them until they emerge--sort of a superstition.”

“That’s why they’re in this cave,” Yasmin realized. “With the Dragon.”

The Doctor nodded. “A number of other species now share this planet with the Hath. Some evolved here like the Hath, others were escaping war or other disasters. But they all have one thing in common.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.”


	12. Prompt: January 4: St. Simeon - solitude, contemplation, withdrawn/withdrawal

At last they came to the far side of the cave, where another iron door stood. Their Hath guide indicated that they should remove their shoes and coats, and stand in a small alcove to the side. The Doctor pulled Yaz close, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Here we are supposed to give thanks, to pause a moment before continuing,” the Doctor murmured. “The Hath believe that quiet contemplation before celebration enhances joy.”

“Celebration?” Yaz asked, confused. She felt the Doctor smile against her neck, but there was no answer.

She did as suggested, silently giving thanks for her family, her friends, the life she had been given, and, of course, for the Doctor.


	13. Prompt: January 5: Twelfth Night - feast, party, festival, celebration

After several minutes, the large door swung open, whatever was beyond obscured by the warm light spilling out into the dark cave.

The Doctor pulled Yaz through the doorway, and they stood just inside to take in the scene.

The room was large and crowded with all sorts of beings, and lit by what appeared to be crystals embedded in the stone walls. What appeared to be a band of blue-scaled creatures with instruments Yaz didn’t recognize stood on a small stage, playing ethereal yet cheery music. 

Everyone appeared happy and friendly.

“This is what everyone on this planet has in common,” the Doctor grinned. “They love a party.”


	14. Prompt: January 6: Epiphany - realization, sudden understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble for the end! :-)

“What’s the occasion?” Yaz asked, marveling at the sheer diversity of beings in the one room, and the joyous and celebratory energy that flowed freely around them.

The Doctor shrugged. “Four times a year each town holds a big party--but each town claims different dates. Basically, the planet has at least one huge celebration going on somewhere at any given time.”

Yaz’s grin matched the Doctor’s. “I think this is my favorite planet.”

The Doctor laughed, and tugged her toward a large window cut into the wall.

“Come see this.”

***

Yaz gasped as she looked through the glass. Two suns were setting over purple and silver water, stars glittering above the orbs. Every color shot through the sky, yellow to violet to deep red.

“It’s so beautiful!” Yaz exclaimed.

The Doctor brushed her hand against Yaz’s cheek. “This is what I wanted to show you. One of the most beautiful sights in the universe, for one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever known.

Yaz smiled. “Doctor…”

She never completed whatever she was going to say, because the Doctor’s lips met hers, first gently and then with all of the passion Yaz remembered from the last time they’d been alone, together.


End file.
